In our earlier patent application, PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/53761 entitled “A prosthesis and a method deploying a prosthesis” there is disclosed an introducer for a stent graft which retains the stent graft so that each end can be moved independently during the process of endovascular deployment of the stent graft. This device requires that a number of actions be taken in a particular consecutive order to place a stent graft in the required position in the vasculature and then release one end of the stent graft and then another end and if required, between the release of each of the ends, the placement of a branch stent graft from a side arm of the stent graft. These features and other features disclosed in PCT Patent Publication No. WO 98/53761 are incorporated herewith in their entirety into this specification.
It is desirable that the set of sequential actions necessary to release the stent graft at the desired position in the vasculature be undertaken in the required order and that there be less chance for operator error during such a deployment.
In our patent application US Provisional Patent Application Serial No (PA-5858-PRV), a system is disclosed for the controlled sequential deployment of a stent graft into the vasculature of a patient. The device includes at least one telescoping slide which assists in drawing back the sheath from a stent graft and release stent graft retention wires.
It has been found, however, that a stent graft which includes self expanding stents engaging against the inner surface of the sheath, trigger wires retaining the graft onto the pusher as well as the general friction of interacting components can provide significant load. It is the intention of this invention to provide a system to assist with the withdrawing of at least one sliding portion into the handle of a controlled sequential release device.